


Christmas Angel

by Pandastuff101



Category: Christmas - Fandom, ChristmasFluff - Fandom, FLUFFFF - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: Dean meets a man with nowhere to stay on Christmas Eve, so he takes him home.





	

*Christmas Is Coming (DUN DUN DUN!) No, Just Kidding. Here's A Super Long Christmas Destiel One Shot. I Have To Say, I'm Kind Of Proud?*

Dean pulled on his leather driving gloves, releasing a puff of air from his lips. It was freezing in the Impala, but it was still warmer than outside where it was snowing something awful. He turned on the car, smiling when he heard it's gentle purr. He began to drive.

When he turned the street corner, through his window he saw a man walking the street. He was carrying a package wrapped in brown paper, and was visibly shivering. No wonder; his jacket was but a worn trench coat. 

Dean shook his head and pulled over ahead of the man. He got out, closing the door to trap the heat inside the car. 

"Hey, hey buddy." he called. The man looked up at Dean as if seeing him for the first time.

"Do you need a ride?" Dean said, motioning to the Impala.

The man shook his head, shifting his present to the other arm.

"No, I will be alright."

Dean scoffed, "It's two degrees out here, and you're dressed like you're ready for a day at the office."

The man patted his trench coat almost self consciously, and Dean's eyes softened.

"Do-do you have anywhere to go?"

The man shook his head, and looked up at Dean. Dean's breathing hitched as he stared into the man's very blue eyes, like the sky the clouds were hiding.

"My car broke down and I'm from out of state. I didn't know where to go, so I was going to hang out in a store or something where it was warm." The man bit his lip, "But of course they are all closed."

"C'mon, then."

"What do you mean?"

"You can stay at my place this tonight. I'm a mechanic, I can look at your car in the morning. After that....we can think of something."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Dean nodded, his face flushing. 

"It's the holidays, man. What's the package?"

The man brought it out from under his arm to examine it. 

"It's a gift for my mother. She was in the hospital and with terminal lung cancer. When I got there I learned that sh-she didn't make it." Cas used his sleeve to wipe away a tear, and Dean instinctively put an hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright."

Cas nodded.

"We can go to your car in the morning. Is it locked?"

Cas nodded again, and held up the key.

"Good. It should be alright, it's a nice neighborhood."

Dean held open the Impala's passenger side door for Cas, who stammered his thanks yet again as he climbed in.

Dean started the car, and they drove off.

"So tell me about yourself,"

Cas looked surprised.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I don't care. Actually, a name might be nice."

"I'm Castiel Shirley. I live in Washington D.C, and I am a godfather to a girl named Claire Novak."

He went silent.

"Is that it?"

"Well, there isn't much more to me if that's what you mean."

"Er, okay. I'm Dean Winchester, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. Did anyone ever tell you you drive like a maniac?" Cas said calmly as Dean swerved between the, luckily empty, lanes and as there speed inched towards sixty miles an hour.

Dean laughed a eased up on the petal.

"Here we are," he said, turning the wheel.

They stopped at a three story house with lights strung up all over. An inflatable, waving snowman sat in the yard. The doorway light was on, but through the round window Cas could see nothing.

A tall young man with long, dark hair came out of the door, fighting to keep a husky lab mix inside.

He eventually won the battle and closed the door on the dog.

"Heya Sammy. This is Cas, he's staying with us for awhile."

Sam gave Dean a weird look, like not again with this, but gave no comment except "Welcome, Cas. I made dinner."

They went inside, and almost immediately the dog was all over Cas. She licked his face twice before Dean pulled her off. 

"Sorry, Cas. This is Daisy."

"Oh. It's fine, I just haven't had to much contact with any dogs. I like bees better." he tentatively patted Daisy's head, while Sam gave Dean another look.

This one was more like, are you sure he won't kill us like the last one wanted to?

Dean laughed, and Cas looked at him in a confused sort of way. Dean merely shook his head, and motioned to the next room.

"Shall we eat?"

They sat down at a very full table, and Cas felt a little sad as he thought of his family that he should be with. He felt bad for intruding on the Winchester's Christmas Eve dinner. When Dean immediately grabbed some bread, Cas was a little taken aback.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh-it's nothing, really. My family and I usually say Grace before a meal is all." Cas said, embarrassed as soon as he had let the words slip.

The Winchesters paused.

"If you want us too we can."

"No, no. I don't wish to intrude." Cas smiled, "I really appreciate all that you're doing already."

To make them feel more at ease, Cas took a little bit of ham. The brother's shrugged and they began to eat.

"What's your family like?" Sam asked as he ate.

"Well, they are not so much my family as my close friends. But then, friends are our chosen family." Cas amended to the confused stares of Sam and Dean.

"My brother Jimmy and his wife Amanda have a daughter named Claire, and she is my goddaughter. She's sixteen now, but I used to babysit her all the time. It's like she is my daughter, too."

"That sounds nice," Sam said, seeming more at ease.

Cas nodded.

"You don't have a wife, though?"

Cas raised his hands.

"Oh, no. I'm not really on the dating field. If I ever found someone, well, that's something different. But right now I'm focusing in Claire and my students."

"You're a teacher?"

Cas nodded.

"English."

When they had finished eating, Cas helped Dean with the dishes. He attempted to dry and take care of, but it soon became clear that he couldn't because he had no idea where anything went. So Cas took of his trench coat and rolled up his sleeves so he could plunge his hands into the warm water. 

As he waited for some dishes to dry, Dean studied Cas's trench coat.

"Why is it so worn?" He asked.

Cas turned off the water and picked up a towel so he could dry his hands. He picked up the coat lovingly.

"Sorry, Cas. Was that to personal?"

"No, no. Not at all. Just a long story, is all."

"If you want to tell it, I'm interested in hearing it."

Cas leaned against the counter, thinking hard.

"Well, growing up, it was just my father Chuck and I. My mother had gone of to goodness knows where, and left us to fend for ourselves without any child support."

He looked at Dean, who seemed to connect with the story somehow. 

"I hated her for awhile. When I was fifteen, my father died. He left me our crap house, which was soon foreclosed. But it was the best he could give me. In the four months before the foreclosure, I managed to scrape a little money together from a few lemon aid stands. I used to buy a tarp and large plastic bin. That was what I slept in for a long, long time. I used the tarp to shelter myself from the rain. This coat and some non perishable food were the only things I took with me from the house when I left."

Cas sighed, and rubbed his hair. "Eventually, I stopped running from child services and my pride. They found my mother, and contacted her. She took me back in. I never knew why, and know I guess I never will. When I began to live with her, I found out I had a brother. Jimmy. My mother had raised him by herself, just like my father had done with me. Anyways, she turned out to be a good women who made a mistake. I forgave her, in time."

"Cas, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Cas laughed weakly. "How could you? We've only known each other for a few hours."

"You're right, feels longer, though."

Cas nodded, and they shared a look. It went on for a long time, just them staring into each other's respective eyes.

Then Sam walked into the kitchen.

He cleared his throat, and broke the connection. Cas and Dean pretended like they were working all along, Dean picking back up the rag and Cas turning back to the sink and steadying himself by putting his hands on the counter.

"Are you ready to go?"

Cas turned back around, confused.

"Go where?"

"Ah. Sorry, Sammy. I forgot to tell him. See, every year we go see the town Christmas tree being lit up. Do you want to come?" Dean gave Cas a hopeful look, and he blushed despite himself.

"Sure. That sounds fun."

They drove into town. Outside of the town square they stopped to park, and they got out of the car. Though he was still wearing only a trench coat and a suit, just like before, Cas felt warmer in the Winchester's presence than he did earlier. 

There was a big crowd of people, all dressed in seasonal clothing. Most families were in pajamas, and Cas saw a more than a few in matching bed ware.

Dean looked at Cas, who was surveying the event with anticipation. He wanted to put his arm around him, but he stopped himself. After all, as Cas had reminded him, they had only met a few hours before.

As they walked through the crowd, people waved at the familiar Winchesters. One girl, who had tight brown curls and a red knitted hat pulled over them, actually hugged Sam.

"Hello Mr. Winchester!" She said, revealing a missing tooth.

"Hi Amelia! Merry Christmas!"

Cas turned to Sam, a smile playing across his face.

"You're a teacher too, then?"

Sam shrugged. "School psychologist. Growing up I wanted to be a lawyer, but working with kids, helping people deal with their monsters, that's my passion."

Dean smiled, proud of his brother. They kept walking, and soon they were at the base of a huge evergreen. It was darker in the crowd's center, all the surrounding streetlights were shut off.

"What now?" Cas asked, shivering slightly. He was still buzzing with excitement, despite the slight chill in the air.

Dean noticed, and put his arm around Cas's shoulders. When he didn't object, he pulled him closer.

"Sorry. I should have gotten you another jacket," Dean said, cursing himself.

Cas smiled, teeth chattering.

"I'm alright."

Dean chuckled.

"I've a feeling you would say that even if you had hypothermia."

Cas made a face, and Dean laughed harder.

"I promise I'll tell you if I ever think I'm at risk for hypothermia."

"Good."

They laughed, and Sam joined in, smiling happily.

All of a sudden, warm light filled the square as the tree turned on. It looked spectacular, with a huge string of golden lights and a bright angel tree topper. Little snowflakes made out of paper, toothpicks, cardboard, even some paper plates decorated the tree. Cas walked up and touched one, Dean following close behind.

"Who made these?" Cas asked, amazed.

"Everyone. The town writes their wishes on their homemade snowflake and hangs it on the tree, hoping it will come true. We take it very seriously in this town, and it's considered bad luck if you tell someone what your wish is."

"Did you and Sam write out wishes?"

Dean nodded, and took Cas's hand gently. He led him to the back of the tree, where a line of people waited to greet a Santa impersonator. Dean reached carefully up and took down a snowflake. It was simple, just five points of wire with gold, white, and silver colored beads threaded on it. A small piece of white paper was hot glued on. Dean handed the snowflake to Cas, who smiled.

"Isn't it bad luck to tell me?" he teased.

Dean shrugged, and took Castiel's free hand. He pulled Cas close with it, and placed it on his shoulder lightly. With his eyes, he asked Cas if what he was doing was okay. Cas nodded, and closed his blue eyes. Dean butterfly kissed his neck, slowly making his way up to Cas's mouth. Cas smiled as Dean's lip's gently pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, being careful not to crush the snowflake.

When the kiss was over, the pressed their foreheads together. The crowd, who neither of them realized had been watching, whistled and clapped. Dean and Cas laughed, taking mock bows. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, and Cas let his head rest on Dean's shoulder as they walked.

"To answer your question, you can't jinx a wish that's already come true."

"What do you mean?" Cas whispered, stopping to look up at Dean. They were both smiling.

"Read it." Dean said, nudging Cas. 

Cas brought the paper up to his face so he could read it, and let loose a tiny gasp of a laugh as he read what it said.

My wish this year is to fall in love. Thanks, 

-Dean Winchester.


End file.
